


Please don't hate me, Lydia

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beacon Hills High School, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Stiles, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hugs, Hurt Stiles, Im Bad At Writing Sorry, Jeep - Freeform, Overwhelmed, Pack Feels, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHE KISSES HIS HAIR, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stydia, season 5, soft, supportive lydia, this shouldve happened, you will probably cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: I got inspired after seeing a tweet saying that if Lydia had been the one who called Stiles after Donovan's death, he would've picked up.OrLydia calls an emotional unstable Stiles right after he murders Donovan.





	Please don't hate me, Lydia

Heart pumping, blood rushing through his veins, suddenly his phone starts vibrating.

The name 'Lydia' is visible on the display.  
He takes a deep breath, suddenly able to breathe will ease again.

He picks up the phone.  
"Stiles, where are you?" Lydia says from the other line. Once he hears her voice he wonders what she would say if she knew he killed someone, what she would say if she knew he's a killer. A murderer.  
"L-Lydia....?" he manages to whisper.

"What? Are you okay?" she says.

He's shaking lightly, trying to calm down.  
"I-I....." Stiles tries to steady his voice, but suddenly tears form in his eyes.

"I'm fine...." He says, while tears drop.  
"Y-you don't sound fine..." Lydia says in a confused, yet worried voice.

He doesn't answer her. Pictures of Donovan flashes in front of him, reminding him of what he did. He sees Donovan's dead body again, remembering what he looked like inside the library.  
Donovan was dead, and it was Stiles' fault.

"Stiles? Can you hear me?"  
He snaps out of it.  
"Uh...y-yeah. I can hear you, Lyds." he whispers quietly.  
"Then can you please tell me where you are?" she answers him in a serious tone.  
He inhales deeply, and tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I'm... at the school" he says, before he is able to stop it from coming out of his mouth.

"What? Why are you at the school at night?"  
The memories flash in front of him again. Donovan's dead face. Adrenaline rushed through his body when he was fighting for his life in there. And he had killed him.

"Stiles... I'm coming over." Lydia said, right before hanging up on him.

"Shit! Shit shit shit..."  
Lydia was on her way? What would she do if she found out? He couldn't leave now though... because if she showed up and he wasn't there, she might wander into the school looking for him, but find Donovan instead..

10 minutes passed, and Stiles was still sitting in his Jeep, shaking and basically drenched in blood.

He looks up and sees a familiar strawberry blonde walking on the parking lot. And just in that moment she spots his Jeep.  
He sees her worried face, and he can't help but fawn.

Lydia opens the door to his car and sits on the other seat. That's when she notices the blood.  
"Oh my god, what the hell happened?!"

Stiles just looks at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I don't know why I did what I did.. please Lydia, please believe me.." he whispers on the edge of breaking down.

He needed her to believe him.

She leans in and draws him into a tight hug, squeezing him.  
"It's okay.. whatever it is, it's okay.." she whispers and more tears falls from his eyes.

"N-no.... it's not. You're all gonna hate me. Kira, Liam, Mason, Malia, Scott... even Scott." he cries out on her shoulder.

"W-what... did you do?" she whispers.

"I don't want to say it... you'll never forgive me. And that's the last damn thing I want. I don't want you to hate me. Please don't hate me Lydia." he manages to choke out.

"I could never hate you...." she says quietly and kisses his hair.  
They sit like that for 5 minutes in silence. Except for Stiles sniffles and sobs.

He pulls away, looking at her. With a wet face, and red eyes, he manages to make out a small smile.

"Thank you.... for worrying about me.." he says, voice breaking.  
She smiles too. "Always."

30 minutes passes since she got there.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Lydia says.  
"I....I want to." Stiles whispers. "You see this blood? It... it ain't mine."

She looks at him, confused and concerned at the same time. "Wha....w-whose blood is it?"

"I-it.... it's-" he stutters, trying to maintain his calm voice. He closes his eyes.  
"It's D-Donovan's."

"He... he attacked me. He tried to kill me a-and I ran. I climbed this thing, and I... I-I pushed him." breathing out, he continued. "I pushed him onto the ground.. and his body just.. got all torn up and I-"

Interrupting him, Lydia pulled him into another hug. She shushed him, and hugged him just as tight as before.  
"It was self-defense, Stiles" she said, trying to calm him down.

Tears welling up in his eyes once again, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her even tighter. "Y-....you don't hate me?" he said in a relieved and confused whisper.

"Of course I don't, you dork", Lydia chuckled worriedly.  
He sighed, relieved. His body starting to calm down.

She truly was his emotional tether.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my rushed ugly writing. I'm really bad at writing if you didn't notice. I don't know how to explain what my thoughts are on text. This is just a fic that shows what I think would've happened if it was Lydia who had called Stiles after Donovan died.  
> I hope you liked it and was able to ignore my terrible writing lol.  
> Feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
